


Homecoming

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adopted Siblings, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Ben is an asshole, Ben is legit unhinged, Dark fic, F/M, Irredeemable Ben Solo, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Leia and Han are good parents, Mentions of Violence, No Fluff, Obsession, Orphan Rey (Star Wars), Possessive Behavior, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey is adopted, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Soldiers, Unhealthy Sibling Relationships, and delusional, delusional characters, even though they're not technically related, no happy ending, not a happy fic, troubled child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: To say that the day Ben had been deployed overseas was the happiest day of her life would be a lie, that honour went to the day that Leia and Han decided to formally adopt her, but it was most definitely a close second.Ben was a creep, she couldn't stand him and was more than glad to see the back of him.But then he came home.





	Homecoming

To say that the day Ben had been deployed overseas was the happiest day of her life would be a lie, that honour went to the day that Leia and Han decided to formally adopt her, but it was most definitely a close second.

She couldn’t stand him. It was more than just disliking him, everything he did put her on edge.

She was fourteen when she’d become a part of the Skywalker-Solo family, Ben was an eighteen-year-old angst filled teenager. She’d expected him to hate her, which he had to begin with but Rey hadn’t expected the obsessive like behaviour that followed. The lingering stares, the way he delighted in taking up her personal space, cornering her at almost every opportunity, the way he followed her when she went out with friends. It bothered her, but it never seemed like enough to go to Leia or Han and complain, and he never did anything in their presence. Ben was moody, he was a teenager, he just wasn’t used to competing for his parents’ affections, Rey rationalised despite the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach.

She was overreacting.

Of course, when her favourite pair of underwear went missing from her room she suspected it was him, a suspicion that was confirmed when she snuck into his room and found them stained under his mattress. After that point Rey made it a point of avoiding Ben Solo at all costs.

Not that that seemed to do much good, if anything Ben upped the ante. He was like a constant shadow, whispering dirty, awful things to her when no one else was around, acting like a playful, doting older brother when their parents and family were home. She still remembered the night Uncle Luke pulled her aside and told her how wonderful it was that Ben had finally settled into the idea of having her as his sister. She’d smiled and laughed awkwardly because what else was there to say? It was a nightmare for her, and then suddenly he signed up to the military and within six months he was shipped off and Rey was finally allowed some peace. Until last night, when the prodigal son had returned.=

Dinner had been full of painful awkward silences between Ben and his parents, and she had barely any appetite at all under the weight of his constant heavy stare. If Leia or Han noticed it they hadn’t said anything, but in their defence they were just happy to have their son back, there was no need to rock the boat. If that meant playing happy families, then so be it. She knew how much they both loved their son, despite everything, just as she knew how much they loved her. Still, it wasn’t exactly easy trying to eat when he looked like he was mentally trying to fuck her across the table.

Rey could only thank her lucky stars that he was only home for two weeks before shipping out again. Fourteen whole days, what joy.

But it would be fine, she reminded herself, Poe finished work at four and was coming over then and Finn and Rose would be there after dinner, she just had to hold out for a few hours, plus she still had to finish her last essay for class, so she had the perfect excuse to shut herself away in her room.

It would be fine, she reasoned. 

It was a little after 11:30 when her bedroom door (which she had firmly and resolutely shut that morning) opened and her adoptive brother slid in. 

“Ever heard of knocking? The door was closed for a reason, Ben. I’m busy,” Rey muttered, keeping her eyes firmly fixed on the laptop in front of her.

“You barely talked last night at dinner. I missed you, Rey.”

Reluctantly Rey tore her eyes away from her screen and spun her seat around to focus on Ben. When she’d first met him, he was a gawky looking teenager with ears too big for his face and a large, slightly crooked nose. Since then he’d grown into his features a bit and Rey could see that in an unconventional sort of way he might be considered somewhat attractive, it was just a shame that his personality rendered that null and void. She looked at him now, dark sweatpants slung low on his hips and a First Order hoodie thrown haphazardly over his bare chest, his eyes, dark and unyielding watched her appraisal. 

“I wasn’t kidding; I need to finish this report like yesterday. Please leave me alone, Ben. We can talk later if you want.” Her words were clipped, her tone giving nothing away despite the hammering of her heart. Having him here, in her room, her space, made her feel so uneasy, like being trapped in a room with a venomous snake. 

“Aren’t you glad I’m home? You must have been lonely without me here in this big house, mum and dad always gone,” he continued, walking right up behind her. “Tell me you missed your big brother.” Before Rey had a chance to reply he placed his hands on her shoulders, caressing them as he held her pinned to her seat.

Rey glanced towards the door, then back at Ben, “Speaking of, where’s mum?” she asked instead forcing a smile on her face. He wouldn’t dare try anything with their parents around.

The left side of Ben’s mouth quirked up in a smirk, “She got called into work. Dad’s spending the day at the shop with Chewie. It’s just you and me today, _sis_.”

Rey’s heart skipped a beat and her smile faltered.

Fuck. 

Slowly Ben’s hand moved from her shoulder across her collar bone and up her neck until he was cradling her cheek in a mockery of tenderness. “Ben, don’t,” she muttered trying to shake him off, but he only held on tighter to the point of pain.

His dark eyes regarded her balefully, “Don’t what, Rey? I leave for two years, you don’t write, you don’t call, even uncle Luke managed to Skype every few months to tell me I ‘chose the wrong path’, but you couldn’t manage even that could you?” There was so much bitterness in his tone that she actually shivered. With his thumb he roughly brushed over her moist lips while she sat paralysed beneath him. “You as good as abandoned me!”

Rey swallowed uneasily. “I don’t owe you anything, Ben,” she said, and once again tried to stand up. Snarling, Ben forced her back into her seat, crouching down so his face was level with hers. She could feel his hot breath on her face and fought down the urge to slap him.  

“ _Sit down_!” he growled. “I had to rely on mum and dad to hear anything about you. They’re so proud of you, Rey, so proud of their little girl. And why wouldn’t they be? You’ve grown up since I left, little one. Really… blossomed.” His eyes swept slowly over her body with a dark look and once again Rey felt the sense of dread fill her stomach. There was want behind those eyes and as much as she didn’t want to, she could see the growing bulge straining against the fabric of his sweats.

“Ben, please,” she whispered, her voice shaking as he moved in closer.

He continued as if she hadn’t even spoken, “You’re so beautiful. I was half worried you would go find yourself a boyfriend while I was gone, but no, you’re smarter than that.” He smiled and Rey wanted to disappear on the spot.  “You know that you’re mine.” His free hand reached over to wrap his fingers in her hair. Silently she cursed her decision not to put in her usual bun. “I missed you when I was gone, every fucking day.” His fingers slipped from her hair and ran down her neck until her reached the top seam of her button up dress. Rey’s eyes widened as she took in the wild look of determination on Ben’s face, the overwhelming need expressed there. With only a moments hesitation his hand slipped under the fabric, and Rey’s breathing hitched.

“Stop. I won’t tell anyone, just stop. Please, Ben,” she begged, closing her eyes and mentally willing him away from her room. If he left right then she wouldn’t say a word, not to him, not to their mother or father. She would never speak of it again and they could all just move on with their lives as if they were actually normal siblings instead of whatever fucked up relationship they had currently.

Ben’s hand, lingering on the edge of her bra, his thumb barely brushing along the skin of her breast, paused. “I’m sorry Rey, really, I am, but you have no idea how hard it’s been for me, how long I’ve waited for you,” he growled.

Rey felt white hot rage build up inside of her as his pale hand delved under her bra and without thinking she shoved him back with surprising force and leapt from her chair, intent on running from the room and the house altogether. 

Ben was quicker. Rey had only just skittered to her door when his muscled arms wrapped around her waist and hauled her back inside, literally throwing her upon her bed. Quick as a whip she tried to scramble off but he was on top of her in seconds, his hands pinning hers against the mattress as he straddled her, a feral grin on his face. 

His eyes were like Leia’s, the same exact shade of chocolate brown. There was none of Leia’s kindness though, only lust and a kind of manic need that sent shivers down her spine.

“It was lonely, y’know, out there in the desert. Not many women in the army these days, certainly not where we were stationed anyway,” Ben said, leaning back and grinding his pelvis against the taut skin of her stomach. Rey wanted to vomit. “Not that I wanted anyone but you. I had a picture with me, one I took of you just before leaving.” He leaned down closer towards her, until his lips were hovering right above hers. “You got me off so many times, Rey,” he leered, shrugging out of his hoodie. 

Rey snarled at him, trying wildly to buck him off and rip her hands from his grip in vain. Once upon a time she probably could have fought him off, he was skinny back when they first met, but his time with the army had done him well. He was still lean, but there was definite strength there, power behind coiled muscle.

“Stop fighting me! I know you want this, deep down inside I know you feel it to.” His voice softened, despite his bruising grip. He truly believed it, she realised. He truly thought that she wanted this, maybe even that she actually loved him. He shifted his grip so that he could hold down both of her arms with one of his, and used the other to literally rip the buttons clean off her dress, exposing the cream coloured bra underneath. He marvelled at it for a moment as she desperately struggled underneath his grip before tearing the sheer fabric in two.

Rey screamed desperately, hoping to god that somebody, anybody would hear her. Ben smothered her frantic cries with his lips, smashing them against hers in a violent mockery of a kiss.

When she felt his tongue slip in her mouth Rey felt the panic clawing its way up inside of her and did the only thing she could to fight back – she bit down, hard.

Ben broke away from her, swearing harshly. Her moment of victory was small and brief, but it was hers, so she glared viciously up at him. Fury raged in those brown eyes, and for a moment Rey was sure he was going to hit her, but as quickly as the anger had come it ebbed away and was replaced by a dark, sinister smile. 

“Fight me all you want, Rey. I’m still going to fuck you, gonna make you mine.” He ripped her bra away from her chest and she fought the urge to cry.

He silenced those sobs with his lips, kissing her with fervour, though this time his tongue stays inside of his mouth. “I love you, god I fucking love you,” he groaned sitting back against his calves and releasing her arms from his grip. For one moment, one glimmering, shining moment Rey thought that despite everything he’d just said, that he was done. He’d scared her, had his fun, but that was it, it was over. Then that tiny speck of hope was swiftly and entirely crushed as he leant down and captured her rosy pink nipple in his mouth.

Rey felt revulsion rush through her like a wave. The way his tongue swirled over the sensitive bud made her want to retch. “Get off me, you fucking creep!” she spat, using her now free hands to claw eight deep scratch marks down Ben’s broad, muscled back. She felt a sick sense of victory at the sight of bright red blood seeping up through the cuts. Even if she can’t stop it from happening, she refused to go down without a fight.

Her victory is short lived when Ben bit down hard on the tender flesh of her breast, making her shriek in pain.

“Uh-uh,” he tutted, lifting his dark haired head from her chest. “Play nice, Rey, or I _won’t_ ,” he growled, but there was a psychotic smile on his face that she just wanted to hit. He was enjoying this, her fighting back.

A traitorous voice inside her whispered that maybe it was better to stop fighting and giving him the satisfaction, to just give in and let it happen.

She would rather die.

“I hate you!” she hissed.

Ben paused his assault momentarily and met her furious gaze. “You’re lying. You want me.” His voice trembled with every word as he ground his hips against hers, his dark eyes wide open and desperate. “You need me. You belong to me, Rey, you have since the day you set foot in this house. It’s high time you accepted that.”

She wanted to lash out and slap him, to kick and claw her way out, but even with her arms free there was little she could do pinned under his heavy form.

Rey snarled up at him, “I don’t need you, I never have, Ben! I already have someone in my life who looks after me, who loves me without being a complete fucking psychopath about it!”

Ben’s eyes widened and his expression hardened. His hands caught at her arms, pinning them tightly against the bed. “You’re lying,” he seethed.

Rey’s heart was pounding a mile a minute, “I’m not." 

She watched doubt flicker in his eyes, mixed in with the cold fury. “She would have told me.”

It’s a dangerous move, but she couldn’t stop the feral grin that crossed her face, “I told her not to say anything, dad, Luke and Chewie too. It’s none of your business, Ben. I don’t belong to you!”

She expected a tantrum, she expected him to fly off the wall and maybe, just maybe distract him enough so she could slip out from under him. What she didn’t expect was the cold fury that seeped from every pore in his body.

“I made a mistake,” he hissed out between clenched teeth. “Leaving you alone for so long.” One hand released her arm and reached up to grip her chin, forcing her to meet his furious gaze. “Tell me who he is, Rey. You only have two friends.” Two more then he had, at least. “Finn?” His eyes darkened, “Poe?”

“Let go of me,” Rey growled out between clenched teeth, but the colour in her cheeks must have told Ben all he needed to know because she saw the rage physically manifest across his face, the vein throbbing in his neck, the twitch under his left eye, the mutinous crazed look in his eye as he held her down.

“Poe. Dameron. You’re dating Poe god damned fucking Dameron?” he roared, and Rey desperately tried to shrink away from his hulking frame despite the futility. “He’s a conceited, cocky, arrogant piece of shit, Rey.” A sudden look crossed his face as the pieces finally fell into place, “Is that why he’s coming to dinner tonight?”

Rey nodded mutely, too afraid to actually speak.

Ben chocked out a harsh laugh before he leaned down and kissed her roughly.

“Has he fucked you yet?” he asked, his lips mere millimetres away from hers. “Tasted your sweet pussy? Because I’m about to, and I swear to fucking god Rey, I’ll kill him with my bare hands for trying to steal what belongs to _me_.” His lips brushed against hers once more, gentler this time. At the same time his hand snaked down her dress, deftly unbuttoning the few remaining buttons as he went. Rey struggled against him with every button, kicking and bucking against him like some wild thing. “Stop fighting me! I don’t wanna tie you up for our first time, but I will if I have to,” he threatened, his voice deadly calm and serious. She had no doubt that he’d do it too.

“I don’t belong to anyone,” she gasped, ignoring the spike of fear that shot though her at his threat. “And you won’t lay a single hand on Poe.” She didn’t know where the sudden ferocity in her voice came from, but it was there, clear as day.

“Say his name one more fucking time,” he said as he pushed aside the remains of her now tattered dress. “And see what happens.” Then, suddenly, he grabbed her black panties and yanked them down her legs, leaving her entirely naked underneath him. Rey screamed loudly and Ben smothered it with another kiss. When she tried to pull her legs up to cover herself he yanked them apart and shifted himself so that he sat firmly between them.

She felt his eyes travel up and down her body leaving her bare and exposed before him and fought back a shiver of revulsion. Instead she screwed her eyes shut and pretended she was somewhere else. Anywhere else. With her friends, or her parents, with Poe, anywhere away from him. A single tear slipped down her cheek.

“You’re so beautiful. So fucking beautiful, Rey.” His voice was soft, tender even, filled with awe and wonder like a child on Christmas. “You’re made for me; you see it right? I love you so much, I’ve waited such a long time for this.”

He was insane. 

She could feel his arousal pressing against her thigh.

His large hands moved up her torso and cupped her breasts, squeezing and massaging them none too gently. “You have the most wonderful tits, Rey.” His lips pressed against the taut skin of her stomach. “The perfect handful,” he breathed, kissing his way up her torso.

Rey shuddered again as his mouth found her breast, and she let out a shriek as suddenly bit down once again on the tender flesh – not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to leave a mark. He had the gall to smirk up at her, mouth still lavishing her tits.

She snapped. All her rage and fear and anger and disgust bubbled up inside of her and without any thought to her own self preservation she pulled up her knee and shoved in straight into his solar plexus.

Ben gave a strangled gasp at the blow, releasing Rey’s breast with a sickening plop and loosened his hold on her. It was all she needed, a little wiggle room and the element of surprise. Before he had a chance to react she threw an elbow into his face, which missed his rather large nose but made a satisfying thwacking sound as she made contact with his cheek. She was sure it wouldn’t have done much damage, but she couldn’t help the triumphant smile that momentarily crossed her face.

“Fucking hell,” he spat out, anger flaring up in his eyes as he bared his teeth in frustration.

Rey may have caught him by surprise, but he was a solider, a trained fighter, and she knew she wouldn’t get another hit in. While he was still reeling from the blow she pushed at his shoulders with all of her strength, unbalancing him enough so that she could slip out from under him.

She got one foot on the floor, then another, but just as she launched herself off of the bed, Ben’s arms wrapped tightly around her waist like a vice.

“You’re not getting away from me, Rey. Come back to bed,” he all but growled, swinging her back onto the mattress.

“No! Stop it, get off me!”

He sighed, “I didn’t want it to be this way, I don’t know why you’re fighting this.” With one forearm pressed against her chest, pinning her to the bed his other hand reached into the pocket of his sweatpants and pulled out – rope. Rey’s stomach did a backflip; he was going to tie her up?!

“Get the fuck away from me! You’re a psychopath!” she screamed as he straddled her, yanking her arms up towards the headboard of the bed. Within moments Rey found her hands tied tightly to the wrought iron bars despite her struggling, her screaming and with a satisfied smirk Rey wanted to beat off his face, Ben Solo sat back on her stomach to look at his handiwork.

“You’re stunning Rey, better even than I had imagined.” His hands move across her chest, squeezing and caressing every inch of exposed skin. “The only good thing my father ever did for me was bringing you home to me.” He leant down and pressed a gentle kiss in the valley between her breasts, ignoring the way she shuddered under his touch. “I made the mistake of leaving once, I won’t leave you again.”

Rey looked sharply down at him but before she could say another word in response he kissed her lips once again and shuffled back down the bed. “Shhh, no more talking, no more stalling. I’m gonna make you cum.”

He had the gall to smile at her as he pushed her legs apart and settled his head between them.

Rey’s attempt to snap them shut was halted by the harsh grip her had on her thighs. Gently, reverently, he kissed a path along the inside of her thigh, his breath and lips causing her skin to break out in goose bumps. Rey’s heart was thumping a mile a minute as he stopped at the very top of her legs and gave her a wicked smirk before lowering his face once more to bury it in her pussy.

“Oh god, stop, please STOP!” she cried as he began to lap at her folds, tentatively at first but quickly finding a familiar and comfortable pattern. He seemed to delight in finding ways to make her shout and squirm under his mouth, alternating from toying with her clit to eating her out. It was torture. She refused to beg, instead focusing her energy on pretending she was somewhere else, for all the good it did her. Ben seemed determined to remind her that it was he who was making her feel this way. 

Worse still was the way that he stared up at her as he tore her self control apart, drawing unwanted pleasure from her lithe, helpless form. Against her will Rey felt the familiar feeling of buzzing heat and trilling desire beginning to build up in her core. Her legs shook as his tongue darted in and out of her, lapping at her juices, and she just knew there would be bruises from the strength of his grip.

_It’s a natural reaction, this doesn’t mean anything._

_It’s still rape. It means nothing._

_How dare he force her to enjoy it?_

Biting her lip to quiet any sounds escaping she screwed her eyes tightly shut. Ben took that as a positive sign and began to double his efforts to push her over the edge, sucking and nibbling and humming on her clit. 

Rey’s bound hands clenched and her toes curled as she came with a scream, half from pleasure half from terrified frustration as a single tear slipped down her cheek. 

Reluctantly Ben pulled away from her dripping pussy, his jaw glistening from her arousal.

“You taste so fucking sweet, Rey.” 

She couldn’t bear to look at him, much less respond. But even as she gazed resolutely at her ceiling, there was no mistaking the sounds of his pants hitting the floor as he kicked out of them. 

She knew what was coming next, as he crawled up her naked body.

“Look at me, Rey,” he whispered, one arm propping himself up above her as the other lined his cock up with her entrance.

“Go to hell, Ben,” she murmured, her voice empty, cold and tired. She wasn’t fighting back, what more could she do when he’d tied her down to the god damned bed? She was resigned to suffer this while it lasted, and when it was done, she would lock it away in some deep, unreachable place and, run as fast and far as she could and never ever look back.

He huffed out half a laugh, pressing a quick kiss against her lips, “No one will ever love you like I do. No one can… I’ll treat you like a fucking queen, I promise.”

With a low grunt he pushed into her. Rey squeezed her eyes shut, her nails biting into the skin of her palms in their restraints.

“Holy fuck, Rey,” he moaned as he rocked back. “Knew you’d be perfect for me.”

He moved like a panther; strong, powerful and fluid, his muscles rippling with every thrust. 

Rey winced, Ben was big, and he wasn’t being particularly gentle as he fucked into her.

Ben either didn’t notice or was too lost in his own pleasure to care. He alternated his attention between her lips and her breasts, kissing, squeezing and sucking as he drove in and out of her at an almost frantic pace. The feeling of him inside of her, filling her up so entirely almost made her want to vomit. It was almost as bad as the sound of his balls slapping against her ass, broken up only by the sounds of his moans and grunts. Every so often he’d take a break to nuzzle into her neck, breathing reassurances between hickeys.

It was like he was trying to mark her, so everyone would know when they looked at her that Ben Solo had been there first.

When she opened her eyes, she found him staring at her with those dark eyes of his almost crazed with a mockery of love and desire. He smirked at her, leaning over to capture her swollen lips in another kiss.

She felt sick.

“I love you so much,” he growled.

Please dear god let it be over soon.

As if the gods above finally heard her silent pleas, Ben’s pace kicked up a notch, his movements becoming sloppier, less rhythmic. He was close, but it was only when one of his hands snaked between her legs that she realised he would only be satisfied when she was.

He wasted no time teasing, it was with a determined ferocity that he started to rub against her clit as his hips ground into hers. 

“Come for me, Rey. Come for me, baby,” he panted.

And god help her, with a shuddering cry she did.

Roaring in pleasure Ben followed only a moment after.

Spent, he collapsed on top of her, softening inside her. 

At least it was over.

Neither of them spoke as Ben slowly pulled out of her. She watched him with wary eyes as he straddled her stomach once more, but this time his hands went to her wrists, tied to headboard.

He was surprisingly gentle as he undid the knots, his fingers soothing the irritated skin, gently bringing each wrist to his lips to kiss them once. She fought a shudder.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want it to be like that,” he murmured, and true enough, beneath his satiated expression there was a hint of shameful regret.

As if that made any difference, as if he hadn’t just raped her in her own bed.

It felt like there was an explosion building inside of her as he brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. Fury, black and boiling inside of her threatened to spew forth at the drop of a hat. How dare he touch her like she wanted it, how dare he-

“Next time will be better, I promise.”

Dread filled her stomach and that fury of hers turned to ice as she met his gaze. “What are you-“

He shoved his lips against hers, cutting her off for just a moment before breaking away. Before she could even think to speak one of his hands clamped over her mouth.

“They’re trying to keep us apart, I won’t lose you again. They won’t keep us apart any longer.”

Eyes blown wide with silent tears streaming down her face, Rey screamed, the sound muffled by Ben’s palm. He ran his other hand through her hair, bringing it back to caress her cheek. “Shh, it’s okay. It’s fine. I’m gonna look after you, keep you safe. We’ll be happy just the two of us, somewhere far away from here.”

He was insane, absolutely fucking insane!

Before she even had time to process what had happened, Ben had grabbed her waist, flipped her over and hauled her up against his chest.

“Please don’t do this, please…”

He ignored her cries and her pitiful attempts to fight him off as one arm snaked under her jaw, the other running over her hair.

“Don’t be scared, it’s just like falling asleep, and when you wake up things will be better…I’m sorry,” he murmured, pressing a quick kiss against her temple as his arms tightened around her. “But there’s no other way. I’m gonna take you somewhere safe, far away from all of this.”

Black spots began to dance in her vision, she started to feel light-headed and dizzy as the blood supply to her brain was cut off. Still she fought against him, trying desperately to scratch the arms that held her.

“Don’t fight me, Rey. Everything’s gonna be fine, I promise.”

She might as well have been a kitten, for Ben’s hold barely shifted.

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise. I love you so fucking much, I can’t lose you again.”

He kept talking, but all Rey could hear was the pounding in her ears, until, suddenly, there was nothing. Blackness swallowed her, and she went limp against him.


End file.
